


Beating Hearts And Ocean Waves

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happy Friendship Island, M/M, Monokuma Who, We Only Have Good Things Here, With A Smidge Of Self Deprication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Nagito Komaeda finds himself unable to get the talentless, reserve course brunette off of his mind.How (Un)lucky





	Beating Hearts And Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this to get a bit more used to writing their characters. This only took like 30 minutes, so
> 
> Anyways, here's just the beginning of a cute little fic about a boy falling in love on a virtual island where Monokuma's grubby little despair paws have not been.

"Everyone here is so extraordinary!" Komaeda remarks in awe at the hope-inspiring dedication of his peers. It had only been a month since they woke up on the island, and each and every one of them had given their all in repairing the island to livable conditions, despite not knowing why they were there or if they would ever get off of it.

  
Not only that, but they were also excelling at forming friendships along the way. Even Fuyuhiko, who had tried shutting himself out, had begun showing up to their scheduled meal time.

"Let me guess, except for me?" Hajime comments nonchalantly to himself, not meaning for the other to hear him.

But it was said louder than the brunette intended, and Nagito was speechless in response. _Had he really made it seem like he didn't value Hajime?_

_No_ , He wanted to say, _Especially you_.

Hajime was the most extraordinary of them all. He didn't have any Ultimate talent like the others, he wasn't nearly as optimistic as Komaeda would like, and he had no special qualities.

But nevertheless, he had managed to catch the attention of the luckster.

More than just the attention of if he were being honest. Komaeda found himself wanting to spend all of his free time with the brunette _. To learn more about him, to talk to him, to..._

_Ah_. The albino was getting ahead of himself.

"No," Komaeda settles on saying, regardless of the fact that the chance of them having that conversation had long been expired.

"Hm?" Hajime asks, not knowing where the sudden refusal had come from, not connecting the dots to his earlier comment, as several minutes had passed by since then.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Komaeda dismisses with a sigh. Trying to explain would just be misusing the brunettes time, so it was better if he left it alone.

"Okay..." Hajime says, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, but not pressing any further.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Hajime says, after glancing the clock on the wall. "It's time for lunch."

"..."

"Komaeda, are you going to come too?" Hajime asks after a moment of silence, peering back at the albino.

"Oh? Um. Yeah, I'll be there eventually," Nagito confirms, not wanting to make it seem like he was inviting himself to go with Hajime.

He could leave a minute or two later so the brunette didn't feel the need to have to invite him to his table. Yeah, that'd work.

"Oh," Hajime says, but continues to stand by the door, not moving.

"Is something the matter, Hinata-kun?" Nagito asks, concerned that something had happened to Hajime, although that was nearly impossible, since he had been standing there the whole time.

"It's just that," Hajime begins, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, it's nothing. See you later, _Nagito_."

_Nagito_.

Maybe Komaeda was just grasping on straws, but... Hajime had never called him his first name before. Did that mean they were becoming closer?

"Very well. See you later," Nagito says, carefully choosing his final word _, "Hajime-kun."_

At first, there was a moment of silence, in which Hajime hadn't noticed the difference. But then, he turned back towards Nagito and flashed him a smile.

  
Not just any smile, but one powerful enough to make Komaeda's cheeks burn and his lungs gasp for air.

It reeked of pure, unfiltered joyful surprise.

  
And no amount of schooling had taught Nagito what that meant.

More importantly, why couldn't he get the way his name sounded from Hajime's lips out of his head?

_Nagito, Nagito, Nagito._

He wouldn't complain if that was the only thing that ever surfaced in his brain.

  
It was possible that this was Hajime's true talent after all: The Super High School Level Can't Stay Out Of Nagito's Head.

  
And now, they were officially on first name basis, whatever that meant.

After thoughts like those, Komaeda decided that he couldn't bear to go to lunch after all, especially not with Hajime there. The reserve course student was too much for his brain to handle at the moment.

And so he snagged a book from the library, and sat on the beach, resting under a tree for shade.

  
It was the same spot he went every single time he didn't feel like attending an event the other spectacular students held. He couldn't help but to be drawn to it and it's calming effect.

However, it didn't quite work this time around. He couldn't focus on a single word on the page he was on. The words were like jello: fully there, but unstable.

  
They kept slipping away from his mind time and time again until he was forced to give up, something that he would frown upon during normal circumstances.

And so he set his book down in the sand next to him, leaned against the tree, and listened to the sound of the waves crash against the beach.

Eventually, he felt his eyes begin to droop closed as he faded from consciousness, unable to keep himself awake in such a serene scenario.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Pls say so or I'll probably have no motivation and drop it haha. 
> 
> I'm really bad at continuing stories, but if I do continue this one, it'll only be a few chapters, and like every komahina island fic you've ever read ever 
> 
> Hopefully that's a good thing oof


End file.
